Un amor sin distincion
by kagomekisarinuyasha
Summary: Ella es rica, el es humilde, ¿las clases sociales impediran su amor? INUXKAG y parejas secundarias. leanlo pliss


Holaaaa a todos! -

Mucho gusto me llamo kagome-kisar-inuyasha es un poco largo verdad? Si quieren para acortarlo díganme nada más kisar. bueno hoy les vengo a presentar mi primer fic de inuyasha. Me encanta esta serie y espero que muchos compartan mi opinión -.

Bueno de una vez advierto, quienes son anti-kagome ni se acerquen por aquí ya que este es un INUXKAG.

A continuación mi fic:

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi

"_pensamientos de los personajes"_

(n/a notas de la autora)

Flash Back ---------

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° cambio de escenario °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

CAPITULO I 

Era un día hermoso y soleado en Tokio, aunque un poco airoso; la primavera había llegado y regalaba un hermoso día.

Por la banqueta iba caminando una joven de ojos chocolate y cuyo cabello azabache se movía por la fuerza del viento, kagome higurashi, una chica de 16 años, se dirigía a su mansión, ella era una chica de una muy buena posición económica y social, y, que no le faltaba nada aunque, a veces sentía un vacío en su corazón que no podía explicar él porque.

Kagome tenia que llegar rápido a su hogar, tenia que estar al pendiente, su hermano sesshumaru estaba en su clase de gimnasia y su mama estaba trabajando, además, hoy llegaría a la casa un nuevo trabajador y como aun no lo conocía seria mejor estar al pendiente de su "humilde" hogar.

Al llegar a una casa, mas bien una mansión color naranja y con un hermoso jardín se detuvo, se abrieron las compuertas y entro a la mansión. Esta era aunque llena de carísimos lujos, un lugar en donde se podía sentir la calidez de un dulce hogar; aun no llegaban ni su hermano, ni su mama, ni el nuevo trabajador así que se dispuso a espéralos en la sala para esperarlos y hacer la tarea de matemáticas,

"_mejor empezar temprano, con lo mala que soy para las matemáticas me llevara mucho tiempo hacer esta tarea"—_pensó kagome mientras iba por sus libros y su cuaderno.

Ding-dong-ding-dong

Era el sonido del timbre, kagome fue a abrir y se encontro con que era su "cariñoso" hermano

¡¡Hola sesshumaru! Como te fue—pregunto tratando de entablar conversación con su hermano, aunque eran hermanos, no se llevaban muy bien y casi nunca hablaban, el carácter de su hermano era demasiado frió, además sesshumaru por ser el mayor la trataba un poco mal

Bien—fue la respuesta seca de parte de su hermano—ya preparaste la comida?

Si, ya esta lista—dijo kagome, sabia que su hermano buscaría cualquier pretexto para regañarla y provocarla.

Espero que este bien hecha—dijo sesshumaru con frialdad—y apúrate niña que tengo hambre

Sí sesshumaru—dijo una aliviada kagome

Después de que su hermano comiera y, para la fortuna de kagome, sin ningún comentario sobre como cocinaba, sesshumaru subió a su habitación. Kagome empezó a recoger los platos sucios y empezar a lavarlos

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

inuyasha!—se oyó la voz áspera de un hombre llamando a su hijo—ven enseguida!

que pasa papa

necesito que vayas a la mansión higurashi para que hagas la labor de jardinero,--explico el padre pacientemente-- yo no puedo, explícale a la señora higurashi que me encuentro un poco enfermo y que mientras este guardando reposo tu harás mi labor

Pero, pero papá—replico inuyasha tratando de encontrar una excusa para no hacer la labor de jardinero.

Pero nada!—ordeno su padre—irás a la casa higurashi a trabajar y punto ¿algún problema?

No padre—dijo resignado inuyasha.

Inuyasha preparo las herramientas de jardinero, no es que no le gustara esa labor, lo que no le parecía era que justo cuando estaba planeando irse de campamento con sus amigos, su padre le sale con que tendrá que trabajar, eso no era justo.

Ya con la bicicleta cargada con herramientas se dispuso a ir a la mansión de los higurashi.

Muchas muchachas se quedaban viendo al chico que iba en la bicicleta, cabello largo y plateado, unos ojos dorados en los que te perderías fácilmente en su profundidad, cuerpo atlético por todos los trabajos que realizaba, además de una hermosa voz que derretiría a cualquier chica.

Hola inuyasha!— saludaba alegremente una muchacha

Hola kikyo!—contesto alegremente – que pasa?

Nada, solo quería saludarte oye—dijo con curiosidad al ver la bicicleta llena de herramientas-- ¿a dónde vas?

Voy a la mansión higurashi, necesitan un jardinero—dijo inuyasha con algo de enojo

Inuyasha? No se supone que irías con nosotros a un campamento?—dijo algo indignada

Lo sé kikyo—dijo resignado—pero mi padre esta enfermo y tengo que suplirlo en sus trabajos

Esta bien te entiendo—dijo kikyo algo triste—bueno por lo menos espero que tengas algunos días libres y puedas estar con nosotros

Yo tambien lo espero kikyo, acabare mi trabajo lo mas pronto posible "_entre mas pronto mejor", _ bueno ya me voy – dijo inuyasha montándose en su bicicleta dispuesto a irse, pero una mano la detuvo

Que pasa kikyo?—pregunto inuyasha por tan extraña reacción

Solo te quería dar esta torta—dijo kikyo mientras le entregaba la torta a inuyasha—de seguro cuando estés trabajando te dará hambre y por lo menos tendrás algo para comer

Gracias kikyo—inuyasha guardo la torta en su mochila y se alejó del lado de kikyo

"_algún día serás mío inuyasha"—_pensó kikyo

KIKYO! Deja de molestar a inuyasha y ven a ayudarme—grito una chica de cabello color negro y ojos rojos

Si, ya voy kagura!—dijo kikyo corriendo hacia un pequeño puesto de tortas

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Al detenerse en la dirección que le habia dado su padre, inuyasha se sorprendio por todo el lujo de aquella mansión, ya que estaba acostumbrado a su humilde hogar y a la pobreza de su barrio. Al salir de su ensimismamiento fue a tocar el timbre.

Ding-dong-ding-dong

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

kagome escucho el timbre y se dirigio hasta la puerta. La abrio y se encontro con un joven que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

_No puede ser—_pensó inuyasha—_es idéntica a kikyo. Pero a la vez es tan hermosa y tan diferente_

Ehhh... disculpa...—dijo kagome acaparando la atención del muchacho—que se te ofrece?

Que? Ah si—dijo inuyasha recuperándose de aquel shock – ho... hola, me... me llamo inu.. inu..yasha y.. pues – estaba tartamudeando, los nervios lo recorrían

Ah, pues mucho gusto inuyasha pero que se te ofrece?—dijo kagome con una dulce sonrisa.

Que era lo que le pasaba a inuyasha? Nunca antes se había sentido así de nervioso y presionado frente a alguna chica, generalmente son ellas las que se comportaban así, pero ahora era muy diferente.

Bueno, veras —comenzó inuyasha movido por su orgullo y hablando mas confiado—soy el hijo de inutaisho, el que iba a venir a trabajar, mi padre esta enfermo así que vine a reemplazarlo.

Ah, así que tu serás el nuevo jardinero ehh?—pregunto una voz fría proveniente de las escaleras

Si—intervino kagome—ven inuyasha te mostrare los jardines

Ten cuidado kagome no se puede confiar en esta..jeje.. gentuza —dijo con malicia sesshumaru lo suficientemente alto como para que inuyasha la escuchara

Estaré bien—dijo kagome—no te preocupes Sesshumaru, ven Inuyasha sigamos.

Bien ha concluido el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les agrade mucho y que lean los capítulos siguientes.

Si pueden ser tan amables de dejarme un review para hacer sus comentarios sobre esta historia, no importa si sean buenos o malos, acepto todas las opiniones.

Bueno, nos veremos hasta el próximo capitulo

Sayonara!


End file.
